So Far Gone
by RorickTrevelyan
Summary: One of the many adventures Rorick Trevelyan (My inquisitor) has, a simple challenge between Cassandra and Rorick leads to a much needed break from reality. Song used is So Far Gone by Thousand Foot Krutch, reviews are appreciated. Flame is not. Enjoy and it's rated M for a reason.


So Far Gone

"You'd do really well!" Rorick said with a smirk.

"Your flattery won't help you here." Cassandra said with a scowl.

"Says who?" He asked leaning back on the bed. She sat on the edge and glared at him.

"Says me! I can't do that." She protested.

"Why not?"

"I just can't. And you shouldn't be asking such things!"

"Why because I'm the inquisitor?" His smirk returned. "You know I'll help you if you want."

"That won't be necessary." She said bluntly. She began to leave.

"Alright I'll make you a deal." He told her as he sat up. "If you try it, I'll try whatever you want me to." She turned slowly and raised her eyebrow. He could see the smile beginning on her face. Her lips gently tugging on the scar on her chin as they raised themselves always made Rorick smile and this time was no exception.

"You mean to tell me," She said as she sauntered toward him. Rorick was shocked. Cassandra didn't saunter. "That Lord Inquisitor Rorick Trevelyan," She leaned on the edge of the bed with an ever growing smirk. "Would write and sing a song for me, if I wrote him a love poem?" Cassandra asked. She had a literal twinkle in her eye and Rorick was helpless.

"I would not only sing it, but I would bring an orchestra with me to serenade you." He pulled her down onto the bed with him and kissed her fiercely for a moment. When she paused to catch her breath his hands moved quickly to her sides and began prodding. Her eyes widened and she shrieked with laughter trying to get away. He stopped just as quickly and held her close as she panted on his shoulders.

"That was uncalled for!" She panted out.

"But it was fun." He whispered to her. He stroked her hair for a moment until the dawns light began to flood the room. These were the moments he loved the most, everyone in Skyhold saw the Seeker Pentaghast, but he saw his lovely Cassandra. She finally regained her composure and started getting dressed. "So is our agreement on?" He asked as he stared at her. She turned and met his gaze with a blush.

"Perhaps, when shall we exchange?" She asked turning back around. He got up and turned her back toward him.

"If something I do makes you uncomfortable please tell me." Rorick told her. His voice had lowered; it was just for the two of them.

"I haven't said anything yet." She reminded. He smirked and kissed her again. A slow kiss, the ones that really meant something, those were his favorite. She placed her hands on his chest and moved down slowly. She pulled back after a moment.

"Is something wrong?" Rorick asked.

"We don't really have time for this." Cassandra muttered. She hadn't left his embrace yet.

"Cassandra, at this moment we're snowed in, for a minimum, of two weeks." He lifted her chin, he easily outsized her. He was almost as tall as Bull, and she had to look up at him most of the time. "We've some time to ourselves." He said quietly. Cassandra smiled and kissed him again, slowly just as he liked. "Besides you of all people could use a day off." She pulled back in shock.

" _I_ need a day off?" She asked almost sounding offended.

"Yes you do." Rorick told her. He pulled her back in close. "You do enough worrying for the entire Inquisition. Let me take some of that off your shoulders." Rorick offered. He very carefully ran his hand down her bare back, just enough pressure to relieve some of the tension, but soft enough that it was a smooth movement down her back.

"And how would you do that?" Cassandra asked breathlessly. It wasn't often that she got to relax, but Rorick made sure those times more than made up for it. Rorick led her to the bed and laid her down on her stomach. He quickly grabbed a vial he got from Sera. 50 royals well spent in his opinion. The peppermint smell filled the room quickly and Cassandra let out a contented sigh. He moved his hands around expertly around her back; putting pressure on the tension then feeling it melt away underneath his hands.

Cassandra was always surprised when he did this. Not only that he volunteered for it, which was nice, but that he was so good at it. For almost two years now she'd fought beside him and watched his fighting style. He was of the school of thought that believed "If I hit them hard enough the first time I don't have to hit them again." She smirked every time he rushed into battle and just started swinging. She noted there was always a rhythm, a grace, but there was also the savage power behind his strikes. To think he was massaging her back right now with such expertise was amusing to her. And she melted under his touch; memories of what those hands could do to her body were arousing and comforting.

"You don't have to do this you know." Cassandra said as he rolled her over. She instinctively covered her breasts as he did. He made no motions to uncover her but simply smiled.

"I like this just as much as you do, m'lady." He whispered. He continued to massage her all over. She remained covering her breasts and holding her legs closed for him but he made no effort to remedy. He gave special attention to her arms and shoulders. "May I try something?" He asked suddenly. Cassandra opened her eyes and sat up as he sat back.

"What is it?" Cassandra asked. He slowly moved a piece of cloth over her eyes and tied it gently. "Rorick?" She asked. He gently caressed her face and kissed her softly.

"You spend all your time watching over us all." Rorick told her. He laid her again and rubbed her abs and stomach. "Let me take some of that off your shoulders." She wasn't sure how but it felt different.

Every time he touch her she felt like was stronger, more intense. Maybe it was the oils? No, he'd used those before but it was never like this. Maybe where he was massaging? No, he'd done this before. Her own arousal? Maybe, she couldn't deny that every time he lifted his hands she pined for him to replace them. It couldn't have been the blindfold could it?

"Are you enjoying this?" Rorick asked. Cassandra nodded and gave a contented moan as she sank deeper and deeper into the massage. Rorick gave a small chuckle as he kept rubbing. "I'll take that as a yes." Rorick took special care around her legs and feet. Both of which Cassandra had been silently hoping he would work on. The fortnight's worth of trekking through the Storm Coast left her aching and sore for weeks afterward. Rorick must have already known.

Almost a half an hour later and she felt like she was floating. So much tension and stress melted away and she felt like she was melting. She moved to take the blindfold off but Rorick stopped her, he held her hand gently and kissed her.

"Do you trust me?" Rorick asked. She nodded, unable to find any words for his question. "Then lay back down." Rorick told her. Cassandra furrowed her brow beneath the blindfold. "You don't need to." He told her, he held his hand on the knot behind her head. She slowly moved his hand and held it in front of her lips.

"I trust you." She told him. She kissed his hand, it still tasted like peppermint. He moved his hand and kissed her. He guided her back down on the bed while kissing her. They kissed slowly and gently at first; but the smell of the peppermint and Cassandra being blindfolded made it increase its passion quickly. Soon the kissing became the least of Cassandra's worries. Rorick began using lips in more creative ways, planting kisses on her jaw, cheeks and neck. Cassandra tried to reciprocate but he held her still. Her idle hands searched for something to grab and they settled for the edge of his bed. He pulled away from her and held his lips a breath away from hers. They sat like that for a moment, the only movement the rising of Cassandra's chest with her heavy breaths. She wanted to reach up and kiss him but when she tried he pulled away. She could almost hear the smirk growing on his face. After a few more moments he pulled away completely. She could feel him repositioning himself on the bed so that he was completely on top of her but bracing himself above her. Then he started to mess with her.

He would pick a random spot and kiss it softly, just barely leaving a trace that he was there at all. Once on her breast. A second on her stomach. A third on her collarbone. More circling her straining nipples. Her breaths were becoming very shallow. How was he doing this? He was just kissing her body! They'd done far worse in the year and a half they'd been together. But here she was, warmth blossoming from her core and spreading to the farthest reaches of her body from the kisses he planted on her body. He kept kissing in random places until he reached her breasts again. She gasped when she felt the very tip of his tongue around the very border of her areola. He slowly moved around following the lines left by her hardened nipples.

"Quit teasing me." She muttered out. Her words were broken up by her gasps and moans. He gave a short chuckle but obliged. He seemed to trace every line of the wrinkled flesh with his tongue before he met her sensitive buds with the full embrace of his lips. The overwhelming sensation didn't elicit a moan or a gasp from Cassandra.

It was a growl.

Rorick had to work to contain the shudder of excitement that came from that sound. Rorick took a deep breath and calmed himself. He returned to his duties and kept pleasuring the sensitive buds on her ever rising chest. He had taking special care to avoid touching any other area of her body. It was meant to be one single spot at a time. After a few more minutes of licking and kissing, he moved his hands slowly massaging both of her breasts gently at first. But she did something unusual.

"Harder." She said quietly at first. He paused and moved around to her ear.

"What was that?" Rorick asked. Cassandra again heard the smirk.

"Please, harder." She asked a little louder.

"My pleasure." Rorick told her. He took a nip at her ear as he left which made Cassandra jump.

He moved back and began kneading her breasts harder and harder. Cassandra was making sounds she'd never made before. Rorick was having trouble keeping calm through all of this. Rorick returned to kissing her, this time directly between her breasts. His tongue was quick to replace his lips, moving slower down her stomach and navel. He took time tracing the lines of her abdomen; years of rigorous training had left her defined. Rorick took advantage of that by tracing every line she had with his tongue. Her breathing began to calm but her chorus of moans took over. He did something she didn't expect. He withdrew from his position and went back to rubbing her feet. She gave another contented sigh as he kept massaging the sore spots.

"You know you have the biggest smile on your face." Rorick told her. Cassandra kept blushing as he looked at her, but she couldn't reciprocate.

"And I bet you do as well." She said beneath another sigh. Rorick moved up along her legs slowly and every movement was sure and planned. Cassandra got lost in the pleasure and felt herself disconnecting from everything else. Rorick could see it, the semi-permanent scowl she'd adopted melted away and her smile shone through. He loved that. And as much as he loved the smile, he loved what followed even better. He started moving his hand up legs towards her thighs. Rubbing and massaging them well. But he stopped. "Is something wrong?" Cassandra asked.

She heard Rorick give a small chuckle before she felt his lips on her womanhood. A gasp, her back arching, and a low slow moan gave Rorick his prize. He slowly massaged her nether lips with his tongue. Switching between the tip of his tongue and the wide area he worked around her clit and lips, never delving into the tight ring of muscles or near it. He left her to want more. He wanted her to tell him what she wanted but she was usually content for him to do what he wanted. He gave a long slow lick with the tip of his tongue and ended with a small push on her clit. She gave a small shriek followed by a gasping moan. Rorick again had to strain to keep himself under control; it was getting to him just as much as it was to her. Rorick took to long though, Cassandra started writhing and her hands searching for his head.

"Tell me." Rorick said. Cassandra in her panting found his face and cradled it. She reached up and kissed him roughly. She panted and tried to speak but she couldn't.

"T-." She started, her body was convulsing as she felt the remnants of his teasing on her body.

"Yes, Cassandra?" He asked as he kept moving his fingertips on her legs. She ripped the blindfold off and pinned him down to the bed kissing him roughly.

"Take me." She ordered. He quickly removed his trousers and happily obliged. He tried to take his time with her but she wasn't having any of it. She threw herself down and both of them felt it.

At this point the game was over, there was no more teasing, no more playing. It was fire. It was passion. It was incoherent moaning and grunts. It was just them. Rorick began thrusting faster and faster and could feel her tightening up. He pushed her upright just as she broke. She wanted to scream but no sound came out just a shallow breath. Rorick felt her muscles spasm as she tried to stay upright. She eventually gave up and fell back on the bed. Rorick took his turn and crawled on top of her. He wanted to give her a bit of time but her breaths and moans became growls and groans and Rorick couldn't help himself. He positioned himself and kept the pace he'd had before. Cassandra had trouble keeping her wits about her; she tightened herself up trying to keep control.

"Don't." Rorick told her as he paused. She looked up at him as she panted. "Don't hold back. Let yourself go." He told her. He kissed her gently as she panted. "That's what I want."

She pulled his head down and bucked her hips into him. Rorick returned to his pace as she kept losing control. She ran her nails down Rorick's back as she felt another orgasm come and go. Rorick himself groaned out expletives as she did. Cassandra's volume increased and raised in pitch as Rorick pushed himself, he felt his own release coming. In the final moments of their release Cassandra lurched and bit into Rorick's shoulder. Hard. Rorick himself shouted out in pleasure as he felt his release hit. Cassandra kept panting and moaning as they stayed together. Soon the only movements were the heaving breaths, and the only sounds the panting. Rorick eventually moved to the side and held Cassandra close to him. She panted and looked out to the morning sunrise. It was probably about time for them to be leaving.

"So was that good for you?" Rorick asked. Cassandra gave a short chuckle and moved closer into his chest.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." She said. She moved her fingers gently over the area she bit.

"Funny, I was going to ask you to do it again." Rorick told her. The sweat they had built up cooled and dried in the cool wind that blew through.

"Why do you always have the windows open?" Cassandra asked. Rorick smiled and went to close them. It was then she noticed the marks she left down his back and winced. He turned back suddenly.

"What?" He asked. She pointed to his back and he smiled. "Those are badges of honor, m'lady." He said with a bow. He closed the windows and shutters before walking back to the bed.

"But why do you leave the windows open? It's winter!" She said as she resumed cuddling with him. He was warm.

"I like the cold." He said simply.

"Really?" She asked. "You like the cold?"

"You weren't complaining when I was making you warm." Rorick told her. Cassandra thought about it, and the mere thought sent a shudder of excitement down her spine.

"True." She said as she kissed him again. She put her head in his chest and started to sleep again.

" _I know they say that the space between,_ " Rorick started singing. Cassandra looked up at him with surprise. " _Can make it stronger than we've ever seen._ " She sat up and held his hand with a smile. It was such an innocent smile. " _They might be right, but I disagree, because I've never felt stronger than when you're with me._ "

"No fair!" She said as she swung a pillow at him playfully. "You have a head start." He caught it and swung back.

"What and you don't have a poem in your head already?" He asked. He pulled her close to him and dug his fingers into her sides again. She shrieked and laughed as she tried to get away. But he held her too close and she latched onto him.

"I yield!" She said finally. He planted a big kiss on her after she said that. He pulled her closer and hugged her as she panted. A few moments of silence hung between the two as they listened to each other's heart beats.

" _Sometimes I wonder why you even care, because even when I leave you're always there with me._ " She hugged him tighter as he kept singing. _"And like a candle makes a brighter place, this mark you've made on me can't be erased."_

"What will you call the song?" Cassandra asked finally.

"Just keep listening, maybe you can think of one." He said. She nestled her head in his shoulders as they hugged. " _I wanna be so far gone in you, so far nothing else will ever do._ " He laid her down and covered her up before he lay beside her. She was already starting to drift back to sleep. " _I wanna be so far gone, in you._ "

"How about So Far Gone?" She asked quietly. She yawned soon afterwards.

"I like that." He told her. "I'll finish the rest when you wake up."


End file.
